


dripping like midnight

by niomei



Series: al quererte tanto (to love you so much) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, i also just realized the title sounds mildly horny im sorry, or more like theyre in the same universe but arent directly linked, this is a very cute continuation of that other danceline ot3 i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niomei/pseuds/niomei
Summary: Felix is a tiny thing compared to Hyunjin and Minho. Not tiny tiny of course, but tiny in the sense that Hyunjin likes to keep him in his lap at all possible times because of how well he fits there.or: the struggle of getting hyunjin to stop cuddling so they can start cuddling again, just in bed this time





	dripping like midnight

**Author's Note:**

> hi! im currently dying and finishing this was the only thing keeping me sane! my semester starts next week! im moving! life is hard but this, this is soft! pls enjoy!

Felix is a tiny thing compared to Hyunjin and Minho. Not _ tiny _ tiny of course, but tiny in the sense that Hyunjin likes to keep him in his lap at all possible times because of how well he fits there.

All three of them are problem children, point blank, but Hyunjin is the _ squishy _ problem child, meaning he _ problems _ his way into cuddles. Today, he has problemed his way to his favorite cuddle: Felix secure on his lap, his back pressed tight to Hyunjin's front, his head lolled back comfortably while Hyunjin holds him. The couch is big enough for all three of them to cuddle semi-comfortably on, but they're only occupying a fraction of it like this.

"Jinnie," Felix whines softly; he's got his hands wrapped around Hyunjin's wrists, which are steady and warm against Felix's middle. "Let me take my makeup off first at least."

"Nooooo," Hyunjin whines, burying his face into Felix's neck.

"I'll take your makeup off sweetheart," Minho says as he emerges from the bathroom, hair damp. "Where'd you leave your stuff?"

"In the new baaaaag."

Minho goes back into the bathroom and when he returns to the living room, he drops a kiss on each of their heads. He sits on the coffee table and zips open the little cactus print bag Felix had started storing their makeup removers in; they each had different types of removers for their skin types, and each one had gotten lost in someone else’s bag on trips so many times that Felix had finally just shoved them into one bag and hoped for the best. Hyunjin starts to drag one hand in circles over Felix's stomach, eyes trained on Minho, and it's a good, blissful feeling that flows through him; if he could start purring, he would.

As it is, he has Felix laying bonelessly against him and Minho hovering over them both, still wet and pink from his shower; he's got a makeup wipe in one hand, Felix's chin cupped in the other, and he begins to wipe away Felix's makeup.

(Felix is so relaxed that he's slowly losing his grip on Hyunjin, but Hyunjin doesn't mind at all; rest assured that a puddle of Lee Felix was one of his favorite kinds of puddles.)

"I don't understand why you always insist on so much concealer," Minho tutts quietly as he wipes away Felix's foundation. "You're going to buy up all of Tarte at this rate."

Felix whines and blushes, trying to tilt his head away from Minho's hold. Hyunjin uses his position against Felix's neck to gently nudge him back into place, and Felix goes placidly.

"Let hyung finish up," Hyunjin whispers, pressing a lazy kiss to his skin.

"But he's making fun of me," Felix says, and Hyunjin can hear the pout; Minho stops to kiss Felix, unable to resist.

"I really am," Minho says with a snort before grabbing another wipe.

Despite his words, his hands are gentle as they scrub off as much of Felix's makeup as possible, the one cupping his jaw drawing little patterns at random. When Hyunjin peeks out from his hiding spot, he feels his insides melt at the sight. He reaches out and grabs onto Minho's thigh with one hand, needing to have a physical outlet for his affection, and Minho coos.

"Is my baby jealous?" he teases, and Felix immediately laces his fingers with Hyunjin's.

"Nope," Hyunjin assures, squeezing Felix's hand. "Or-- maybe just a little, at how gorgeous you two look together."

Felix gets a little bit redder and squirms, but he's smiling. Minho's teasing coos intensify, and he bends over to kiss Hyunjin's forehead. Hyunjin leans his head back and whines until Minho kisses his lips. Like everything else he puts his mind to, Minho _ excels _ at kissing; he knows exactly how Hyunjin and Felix like it best, and is more than willing to indulge them however they'd like despite his constant ribbing. So at the moment, their kiss is a slow but firm press that Hyunjin leads until he's satisfied. When they pull apart, Hyunjin can see where Felix's free hand has found its way into Minho's damp hair, lazily curling a few strands around his fingers.

"You should let me dry it," Felix says absently, scratching his short nails across Minho's scalp.

"I will, once we get Hyunjin into the bathroom," Minho says, pressing a lazy kiss to the inside of Felix's arm.

"But I'm cozy!" Hyunjin protests.

"But you _ could _ be fresh _ and _ cozy, in bed, between Felix and me," Minho says matter-of-factly. "In pj's, under the covers, with max cuddles."

Hyunjin groans loudly, dropping his head onto Felix's shoulder. Felix's soft giggling vibrates right through him, and Hyunjin already feels heavily swayed. He’s basically fighting a losing battle, and they all know it.

"Hyunjinnie," Felix coos, and Hyunjin already knows this is the hammer that'll seal the final nail in his coffin. "Let's cuddle in bed?"

"You two! Ganging up on me! Is not fair!" Hyunjin whines, shaking Felix back and forth petulantly. Felix shrieks and giggles, two of the cats padding in curiously before deciding he's fine and going back to napping.

"It's for the cuddles!" Felix defends himself, rolling off of Hyunjin and onto the couch. Settling, he shuffles over and kisses all over Hyunjin's cheek. "And also I have to shower too, so hurry up."

* * *

When Hyunjin stumbles out of the bathroom, warm and clean and ready to be _ snuggled, _ only Felix is waiting for him on their bed.

"Where's hyung?" Hyunjin mumbles as he towels his hair off.

"Bothering the cats," Felix says cheerily, waddling onto his knees and patting a spot on the edge of the bed. "C'mon, let's get your hair dry."

Hyunjin sits obediently, and Felix kisses the top of his head in thanks. With that, Felix starts working product through Hyunjin's hair, and combing through it lovingly, and by the time he fires up the hair dryer, Hyunjin is half asleep. When Minho comes back in, he immediately burst out laughing at Hyunjin's blissed out look.

"Someone's having a good time," he says, sitting next to Hyunjin and holding his hand.

" 'm very happy right now," Hyunjin says easily.

"And you're all dry too," Felix hums, turning off the hair dryer; he drops a whole plethora of kisses onto Hyunjin's head before getting off of the bed. "I'm gonna shower, get cozy."

"We should let Lix shower first tomorrow," Hyunjin says as him and Minho watch Felix gather the hair products. "For his very brave service today."

"I don't even get _ home _ first most days," Felix snorts out as he waddles out.

"He's got a point," Minho says. "Get cozy, I'm gonna give Felix his clothes."

Minho kisses Hyunjin's temple, and tosses the duvet over Hyunjin when he stubbornly just falls over onto his side instead of getting under the covers. Hyunjin can hear them chattering softly from the bathroom, the click of cans being replaced and the snap of drawers, and it pulls him under for a moment. When he rouses again, Minho is gently shaking his shoulder; together they manage to get all of Hyunjin's noodly limbs under the sheets _ and _ duvet. Minho slides in right after, and Hyunjin practically climbs on top of him. Hyunjin likes how well he fits into Minho’s side in these moments, one leg thrown over his hyung and his cheek pressed against his shoulder comfortably. He can’t wait til Felix gets into bed.

He's turning into a puddle of Hwang Hyunjin, warm and soothed by Minho humming softly, when Felix finally returns to them. His hair is only slightly damp, too late and tired to wash it out, but he's shower-warm and Hyunjin is happy. Felix carefully reaches out to rub his thumb against Hyunjin's cheek, cozied up to Minho's other side in a little ball. Hyunjin physically cannot pry his eyes open for the life of him, too tired and comfy, but neither of his boyfriends mind.

"Luv you," Hyunjin mumbles, sniffling lightly.

"Love you too," both Minho and Felix whisper.

Hyunjin knows that they're gonna whisper between each other for a little longer before they fall asleep, even though he's already out like a light, but it doesn't bother him; their voices are his favorite thing to fall asleep to, after all. With Minho's hand on his spine and Felix's hand rubbing up and down his neck, Hyunjin falls asleep happy and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> if ur waiting for the next ch of toil toil im very sorry BUT if u wanted more of this. . . ur welcome dlkgdslkjsldf
> 
> [if ur new here, this has another work in the same universe!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191901)
> 
> [a twt](https://twitter.com/mxniomei) and [a tmbl](https://mxniomei.tumblr.com/) that i occasionally inhabit


End file.
